Momentos
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Recordar lo bueno y lo malo y ver si vale la pena tenerlo en cuenta en el presente. Primer capi: ItaliaxAlemania... Seungod capi: aún no sé quienes, pero pronto.


**Pacto de Hierro**

- _"Nee Doitsu… ¿aún lo recuerdas? Como era todo cuando nos conociéramos, aunque quizá no me notabas del todo… estabas tan ocupado en fabricar aquellos relojes que Francia-niichan te había pedido hacer… quizá podría haberte ayudado… quizá no me lo pediste porque tan sólo apenas me habías hecho tu prisionero…"_

Aquel cabello en espiral tan particular se mecía con el viento tal cual su propietario se permitía libremente de gozar de aquella brisa, tan cálida, tan familiar… tan suya…

- _"Nee Doitsu… ¿aún lo recuerdas? Cuando Japón llegó y todos nos hicimos amigos… sólo éramos nosotros tres en aquella isla, pero… se sentía bien ¿no es así? Tal vez no fui el más fuerte ni el más valiente… pero… quería estar ahí ¿sabes?"_

Alegremente paseaba por las calles, deleitándose de su gente y de cuanta fémina se acercara para mimarlo un poco, pronto se vio frente al mar, abrió los ojos despacio y aspiró hondamente, el clima perfecto en el día perfecto.

- _"Nee Doitsu… quizá tu pensaras que no lo entendía o que no me resultaba verdad o simplemente no me daba cuenta, pero… si me dolía ser un estorbo para ti… Pagaste por cada error mío y aún así… te quedaste… conmigo"_

Pronto se vio en su casa y se acomodó en el sillón más mullido y cómodo, mientras un gatito se subía a su regazo y encantado jugaba con éste, su hermano apareció y le hablaba, pero nada que realmente captara la atención del veneciano.

- _"Nee Doitsu… ¿acaso fue por aquella promesa? No quería que me olvidases ni me odiases… nunca entendía por qué aquello me afectaba tanto… pero aún hoy creo que si aquello pasara… mi mundo llegaría a su fin… Aún hoy que ya no vivimos en guerra con nadie… necesito tu apoyo… y quisiera…"_

Cuando el felino se hubo quedado dormido, lo dejó en una canasta y volvió a salir, camino por varios minutos o quizá más y cuando al fin hallase la casa deseada, entró sin más, se la sabía de memoria y donde era el lugar donde seguramente estaría su ocupante, abrió la puerta estruendosamente asustando al alemán.

- ¿Italia? –preguntó bastante extrañado y sorprendido ante aquella visita

- ¡Doitsu, Doitsu! –gritó animadamente el otro como ya era su costumbre desde hacía mucho tiempo

- ¿Sucede algo, Italia? –Alemania no se había levantado de su silla y se mantuvo observando al italiano que aún tenía aquella gran sonrisa

- Nee Doitsu ¿No quieres romper nuestro pacto? –preguntó el castaño como si nada

Y tras su sorpresa ante semejante cosa, Alemania al fin notó las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de aquel que incondicionalmente había estado a su lado, tanto en su auge… como en su caída…

- Italia… -dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos se habían quedado abiertos desmesuradamente por la impresión

Italia pronto bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- Nee Doitsu… ¿aún lo recuerdas?... ¿aún… recuerdas? –dijo el castaño con la voz quebrada

Alemania se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a él, confuso ante su actitud, ahí se dio cuenta de que Italia… que de verdad Italia lo quería y así también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a él le importaba… se dio cuenta de que entre el odio de los aliados hacia su persona y la incógnita que era Japón… Italia era como la única luz al final del túnel, siempre alegre, siempre diligente… quizá cobarde bastante inútil… pero hasta el final no lo abandonó.

Los ojos de Italia se abrieron al sentir la calidez del pecho del alemán y sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo, protegiéndolo.

- Nee Italia… ¿por qué quieres abandonarme?

- Doitsu… -llamó su nombre cuando levantara el rostro para verlo, pero pronto volvió a encogerse y los sollozos volvieron- nunca pude hacer nada por ti… nunca hice nada bien… siempre fui un tonto… un inútil… quizá… si yo hubiese sido más fuerte… tu no habrías…

- ¡Suficiente, Italia! –bajó la vista y le acarició el pelo tanto como para reconfortarlo a él como a sí mismo- fue mejor así… mi jefe estaba loco y ellos me hicieron entenderlo a las malas… pero créeme que el tiempo que pasamos juntos… yo… por nada en el mundo… lo cambiaría…

- Doitsu… -y una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en el rostro del italiano

- Quizá porque no hay guerra sientas que ese pacto ya no importa… pero… aún quiero poder contar contigo… siempre…

- Nee Doitsu… ¿siempre?

- Sí, siempre…

- Nee Doitsu…

- ¿Mmm?

- Las salchichas son feas

- …

El italiano era más que feliz.

- _"Nee Doitsu… aquel pacto que hicimos, ahora me doy cuenta que es más fuerte que nada en el mundo… más que la piedra… mucho más que el hierro… y eso… me hace muy feliz"_

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer fic de este bello anime, adoro a estos así como a USA e Inglaterra... y también amo a Grecia, pero ya, eso no importa ahora, espero les guste y dejen review ^^<br>_


End file.
